User talk:TheStigisaRobot
Welcome to Robot Wars Wiki! Welcome to our wiki, and thank you for your contribution to the User:TheStigisaRobot page! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what other people are editing right this minute, and where you can help. :Questions? You can ask at the Help desk or on the associated with each article, or post a message on my talk page! :Need help? The Community Portal has an outline of the site, and pages to help you learn how to edit. :Please familiarise yourself with Robot Wars Wiki Policies - These are found in the sidebar, or under Category:Policy. These are the law around here, so you would do well not to break them. :Bored? The Job List has the list of ongoing projects to help with, as well as pages badly in need of edits. I'm really happy to have you here, and look forward to working with you! :-- Helloher (Talk) 16:06, October 3, 2010 It's no problem, and I didn't do much really. Helloher (Death is not my phone number) 18:07, October 3, 2010 (UTC) The Black Beast No problem, glad to be of help. By the way, great article."H-DRules (talk) " 18:43, October 25, 2010 (UTC) RWW Torunament I'm sorry, but the edit quota is 500 mainspace/file edits, or 400 mainspace and 100 file edits to qualify for tournaments. You currently have 68 mainspace edits and no file edits. Please keep up the good work, and it won't be long before you can compete. Helloher (Death is not my phone number) 19:08, November 1, 2010 (UTC) 100 edits You can check how many edits you have here http://robotwars.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Editcount."H-DRules (talk) " 21:15, November 8, 2010 (UTC) No problem."H-DRules (talk) " 16:59, November 9, 2010 (UTC) Vandalism Thanks for reporting the vandal. He/she has been blocked from the wiki. ManUCrazy (talk) 14:39, November 23, 2010 (UTC) :Regular users don't have the power to block vandals. Only I and the other admins can, so I guess you'll have to report if one of the admins don't spot the vandalism. ManUCrazy (talk) 14:47, November 26, 2010 (UTC) Battlebots Wiki I only made one edit there or something, so I'm not the one to tell you. AFAIK, the community has never existed there, so any updates will always be few and far between. Helloher (Death is not my phone number) 17:45, November 26, 2010 (UTC) RE: Vandalism Thanks once again, the fight against the vandalism is always appreciated. I sent a request to wikia to blanket ban all IP's with the first 3 parts the same as the ones that did the vandalism, so we only need to wait until the staff act upon this before there'll be no more trouble. Thanks once again. Helloher (Death is not my phone number) 21:01, December 11, 2010 (UTC) Audited Series 3 Its just fallen out of interest. A lot of us (and there arent many to begin with) had exams and other things distracting us. It'll probably come back at some point. 'Toon Ganondorf (t ' 00:41, December 24, 2010 (UTC) Controversy Sorry, but did Pussycat really come runner-up twice or is it a misprint? Were you thinking to include the Iron Maidens as well? That wasn't part of the main competition whatsoever.-- 17:38, January 5, 2011 (UTC) Right, fix it ASAP so that other users don't get confused. Sorry that I responded late, I've had irreversible time problems (well,school to be precise). Now I only visit once a day Monday-Thursday, time permitting. I still edit the odd thing or two now, mostly during the weekend.-- 21:17, January 16, 2011 (UTC) Wiki Wars Hey there. As you might be aware, we've restarted thea arena forum and now we are restarting Wiki Wars 2 for the wiki's fourth anniversery celebrations. Anyone with over 150 mainspace and file edits can enter. If you'd like to join us, please visit Forum:Robot Arena 2 - Robot Wars Wiki (Series 2) and let us know which robot you'd like. Matt(Talk) 06:46, September 24, 2011 (UTC) Playlists If you want any series of robot wars, look at my user page.Madlooney6 (talk)